


Hotline

by HEROIINETALE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, idk how to tag, ill add tags while the story progresses, im new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEROIINETALE/pseuds/HEROIINETALE
Summary: in which hongjoong calls a phone sex hotline to get over his infatuation with a good-looking male. however, he ends up falling for the operator instead.──────⌗ UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAYSTARTED : 11-03-20FINISHED : --[ Also cross-posted on Wattpad ]
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 26





	Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> First of all !! Thank you for clicking on my work ♡  
> This story is also cross-posted on Wattpad ( un is BBYHWAURORA ) with the same title.

''Hongjoong, you're going nuts man."

"Will you please shut up? Hongjoong is looking for his man." Yunho scoffed, eating a spoonful of ice cream that they were sharing. 

"He might not even come back. Who knows! He might not even live around here." Wooyoung rolled his eyes, it was obvious that he was getting impatient.

You see, earlier this week, Hongjoong met a pretty male in the same ice cream parlor that they were in right now. Being infatuated with him, he decided to visit the parlor again with his two friends. 

Yunho sighed at the younger, "I bet you'll be in the same situation if you ever meet a gorgeous guy." Wooyoung gasps at what he heard. "Never! i'm not a pussy like Hongjoong is. I'll walk up to them and ask for their number." He winked and continued eating his icecream.

Wooyoung isn't really supportive of Hongjoong's crush. He finds it amusing that Hongjoong is still infatuated with the pretty stranger even if it has been a whole week. Yunho, on the other hand, is cheering his best friend all the way. 

Hongjoong sighed and grasped his hands together while the pair continued to eat icecream. "Do you even remember what he looks like?" Wooyoung asked.

Upon hearing him, Yunho flicked Wooyoung's forehead, "Of course he does you dummy! He literally has a crush on him. We would be wasting our time if he didn't. And besides, I bet the guy is extremely pretty if Hongjoong can't get him out of his head." 

He elbowed Hongjoong, making him smile. It was true that the guy was extremely pretty. He remembered that he was wearing a pretty blue sweatshirt with white jeans. Not even all the brushes in the world could paint how beautiful he looked.

When Hongjoong first saw him, the only thing that shined in the room was his charming smile. As he scanned the room and went over to order, he hoped that he wouldn't be able to hear the sound of his heart beating so loudly.

Hongjoong laughed at himself, as if he could actually hear it. He couldn't hear his order because his voice was too quiet or maybe he was too far away. But either way, he silently admired him.

"He doesn't even know the guys name!" Wooyoung said, screaming at his best friend. The trio has been in the parlor for hours now and Wooyoung was clearly losing his mind. "Once I find out his name i'm gonna kneel down and propose to him." Hongjoong stuck out his tongue to the younger, making him roll his eyes playfully.

"Yunho, let's just go. Hongjoong is a lost cause." Wooyoung grabbed Yunho's wrist as he stood up. Hongjoong whined before making him sit again. "Both of you are not going anywhere!"

"What do you think i'm supposed to do? Sit here for god knows how long and wait for your prince charming? I need to find my prince charming also.." Wooyoung pouted at him, making Yunho laugh. "Don't be too selfish Wooyoung, I'm sure you'll find yours soon."

Wooyoung giggled, "I want to be the first one though! I won't let Hongjoong get dicked down first." He crosses his arms and leaned back, eyeing the two. "So how long are we actually staying here?" 

"Until Hongjoong sees his prince charming." Yunho teased, poking Hongjoong. "We'll be dead by the time!" Wooyoung said.

"Only you." Yunho smirked, Hongjoong smiles at Yunho but he musters a frown because it was getting late and he knew that he won't be appearing anytime soon.

"We should go now, it's getting late and I think he won't be here." Hongjoong grabbed his bag before standing up. "Finally...I thought we'll be here all day." Wooyoung stretched in his seat, eating the last piece of ice cream.

"C'mon you lazy fat ass, let's go." 

Wooyoung made a disgusted face before gently pushing Yunho. "Look who's saying, like he doesn't have a fat ass." The two teased eachother while Hongjoong stood outside the parlor, admiring the scenery. He feels the chilly breeze but doesn't mind it at all. In all honesty, he absolutely loves the chilly weather.

He looked back at the front entrance of the parlor and saw the two heading down the stairs, uncontrollably laughing. "What's up with you two?" hongjoong smiles, trying to catch up with the energy of the duo. 

"Well, ask Yunho!" Wooyoung let's out a loud laugh, elbowing their other friend. "I dont know either!" Yunho's eyes crinkled at the corners. The two we're clearly hiding something but Hongjoong chose to ignore it. ''Whatever you say, you freaks."

Hongjoong walked to their car, the two quickly trailing behind him. "Hey! C'mon don't be so moody, you'll see your prince charming tommorow." Wooyoung said, entering the back seat. 

"And we're all freaks here, am I right Yunho?" Wooyoung looked at him, suppressing his laughter but failed. "Alright, alright! Now both of you stop laughing because Yunho needs to drive and I dont want you to be distracting him." Hongjoong sat next to the driver's seat. Wooyoung whined but listened to what Hongjoong said. 

The drive back was unexpectedly quiet, however the silence was comfortable to the trio. Hongjoong looked at the car window beside him, a beautiful landscape was presented with a breathtaking sombre smoky sunset.

He carefully watched the sunset slowly disappearing, feeling sad that it is gone and won't be coming back until tomorrow. Though, he quickly formed a smile once he remembers what comes next after the sunset. 

The blue-black sky that he never gets tired looking at. How the moonlight illuminates the world, and the bright moon with the sea of stars that shine brightly. It makes him feel calm and everytime he looks up at the sky, he feels surreal. It all feels like a dream. He imagined himself on a raft, laying down and just admiring at the beautiful sky. Making the sea drift him away from all the problems he has.

Though, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized where they were at. Looking around, he saw Yunho waking Wooyoung up. "Hey. Wake up, we're here." 

"Wooyoung." Yunho said, shaking Wooyoung as much as he could with his hand. "Wooyoung, wake up!" Yunho pinched Wooyoung's forearm before he finally woke up. 

"Oh gosh, finally. We're already here. We can't go any further because the road is too small, do you want me to go with you?" Wooyoung was looking around like a lost puppy before he nodded. It was quite dark and Yunho wanted to make sure Wooyoung made it home safely. 

"Alright. Hongjoong, you stay here okay?" Yunho ordered. Wooyoung was getting out of the car and stood beside him, "Goodnight Hongjoong. Hope that you see your prince tomorrow." Hongjoong nodded and smiled at his friend.

"Oh and by the way, we ordered another cup of icecream earlier with your money. Hope you don't mind!" Wooyoung giggled, and Hongjoong's smile instantly fell. Immediately grabbing his wallet and looking inside. "So that's why you two were uncontrollably laughing earlier!" The only answer he received was a sticked out tongue by Wooyoung. He bid his farewell and smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

"What a sneaky bitch." He sighed at the mischievous behavior of Wooyoung. Hongjoong watched the two until he couldn't see them anymore. Knowing that Yunho won't be back soon, he grabbed his phone from his bag and played Superstar JYP, aggressively tapping his phone because he wanted to reach a new highscore. 

Playing a few rounds, he groaned in frustration when he accidentally made a mistake. Followed by a couple more as if his luck ran out. He sighed while he exited the game and slumped in his seat, fiddling with the corners of his phone. 

After a few minutes, he sat back up again, rubbing his back. He was supposed to go out and look for Yunho because he was taking a long time until he saw a group of friends by the convenience store, a couple of meters away from the spot they parked at.

He quickly lowered his head and hid. Peeking a little, he saw the pretty stranger with his friends? He assumed they were his friends, they seem pretty close enough. "What the fuck am i doing?" Hongjoong thought, realizing that he was in a weird position right now. Thinking that he should sit properly, he instantly thought. "Wait no. he might see my ugly face." 

He peeked again, wanting to see some of his friends. "Ooo, they're quite attractive also." Hongjoong quietly laughed to himself. "But he is more prettier." Hongjoong referred to the pretty stranger, watching them carefully he thought of something. 

"What if i take a picture?" Hongjoong asked to himself. "No. That is weird and disrespectful." He thought again. Hongjoong sighed before peeking again. He panicked seeing that they were heading off to different directions, his crush and one of his friends were heading to his direction.

He didn't know what to do so he just sat back up and lowered down his head, peeking from the corner of his eyes if they've passed by or not. 

He sighs in relief once they passed by and grabs his phone again. Realizing something, he face palmed himself. "The window's are fucking tinted." 

"And I should've taken a picture." He pouted looking at his phone. He opened his phone and went to message Yunho.

**_the fake fat ass  
_**

yo yunho where tf are you? 

**_the real fat ass 🍑  
_**

omg can't you just wait for a minute, im on my way 

**_the fake fat ass  
_**

you better be because i have something to tell you 😃🔪 

**_the real fat ass 🍑  
_**

yes sir 😌 

Hongjoong chuckled at Yunho's texts. Turning off his phone, he hung his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for Yunho. The silence was consuming him, making him feel tired. Until he heard the car door open and some plastic bags. 

Opening his eyes and looking beside him, he flinched when Yunho slammed the door closed. "Wow, great timing Yunho." Hongjoong sarcastically said, making Yunho confused. 

"But so thoughtful of you to buy us dinner!" Hongjoong grabbed the plastic bags and looked inside. He smiled and licked his lips, "Fried chicken and some beer. Of course." 

Yunho smiled before he asked him what he was going to tell him. Hongjoong instantly remembered and slightly blushed thinking about the events earlier. "Oh yeah! Well uh..." 

Hongjoong trailed his voice before shaking his head. He wanted to get the day over with and he also wanted to keep it to himself only. "Nothing actually, i just wanted you to come quick." 

"Bitch I thought you actually have something to tell me. And I was walking fast! I don't want to run because I might trip or something." Yunho gripped the steering wheel while Hongjoong chuckled. "Anyways stop talking to me and focus on the road." Hongjoong said making Yunho sigh, "If only I get paid from this." 

The ride home was smooth, no traffic and no bumpy roads at all. Once they reached their dorm, the two headed to the kitchen immediately and prepared for dinner. 

"You're really hungry." Yunho laughed at Hongjoong who was devouring a piece of chicken. "Well, all we ate was ice cream!" Hongjoong chewed on a piece, pouting. He then reached for another piece, but Yunho slapped his hand away. "Leave some for me." 

The two ate silently after their quarrel and decided that they should head back to bed. Hongjoong agreed, he wasn't tired but he wanted to some space for himself and think about stuff. 

"Goodnight Hongjoong, I'll be up early tomorrow so see ya." Yunho said, looking like he'll pass out anytime. "Goodnight Yunho, I hope you'll sleep well." 

"And I hope you will dream about your pretty boy." Yunho went back to his room and silently closed the door. While Hongjoong walked back to his, hoping that he does dream about him.


End file.
